


Good Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, just some happy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short, fluffy fic about Aziraphale waking Crowley up from his month long nap.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the awake the snake thing on twitter! Enjoy some fluff! :)

Aziraphale looked out his bookshop window out into London, Soho. It was a surprisingly good day outside; the sky was a vivd blue, the clouds a stunning white, and the weather overall was just lovely. Aziraphale was enjoying this summer much more than the last one. Well, sure, that pesky virus was still going around and he was getting quite sick of always staying indoors, but at least they didn't have to face Satan and stop Armageddon. He turned his head to look over at Crowley, who was sleeping on one of his couches, and smiled.

Aziraphale always liked looking at Crowley when he was asleep; he just seemed so peaceful and relaxed. He checked the date on the calendar and walked over to where Crowley lay. He hesitated, and tried to think of ways to wake him up without disturbing him too much. After careful consideration, he placed a quick kiss on his forehead and waited to see if he stirred. Crowley moved slightly, but didn't wake.

“Crowley, dear. It’s July, time to wake up!” He said this quietly but happily. The demon moved and made a small disgruntled noise.

"Angel, what time is it?"

"It's 12:00 pm. You've been sleeping in half of today and all of June."

"Fuck. Is all of...whatever's happening out there over?"

"No, unfortunately not. I'm honestly getting tired of staying indoors all day, especially considering how it is such a nice day outside right now."

"Ugh, I'm going back to bed." He rolled back over and put a pillow over his face.

"Crowley? Crowley!" The angel tried to move him gently, but he still didn't get up. He put on his most authoritative voice and said, "Anthony J. Crowley, I order you to get up this instant or I'll...," He thought for a moment. "Or I'll never talk to you again."

The demon sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes, trying to look as awake and alert as possible. "I'm up angel, I'm up."

 _So,_ the angel thought with a smirk _, that'll work with anything, even this. At least now I have something to use in the future._

"Wonderful!" Now you can help me eat all those cakes I was making in May! But..."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, wondering what he would say.

"To be honest, I'm quite tired myself. I've been cleaning the bookshop for most of the day, and I do want to get _some_ rest..."

Crowley smiled, and moved over to allow the angel some room next to him. Aziraphale climbed in happily and snuggled up next to the demon, pulling a thin blanket over the both of them. 

"I suppose the cakes can wait until tomorrow, dear."

"I suppose they can." Crowley smiled lovingly, and the pair slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
